<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SUGAR • Haikyuu Oneshot Collection by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870352">SUGAR • Haikyuu Oneshot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot Collection, male reader - Freeform, oneshots, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>► 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵. ◄<br/>↳𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙨 𝙎𝙐𝙂𝘼𝙍.</p><p>Haikyuu x Male Reader Oneshots</p><p>[Request Box Open]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⌜𝘙𝘌𝘘𝘜𝘌𝘚𝘛 𝘗𝘈𝘎𝘌⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>╔═══*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗</p><p>❝𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐓𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐄 𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐓.</p><p> </p><p>❝𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐓, 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐆𝐀𝐑. ❞</p><p>╚═══*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝</p><p> </p><p>➷ - Requested</p><p>➸ - Not Requested [But Done Anyway.]</p><p>❧ Special [Can be anything; It varies. Maybe a Character x Character Oneshot instead.]</p><p> </p><p>✦</p><p> </p><p>When you request, please tell me:</p><p> </p><p>⇢The AU</p><p> </p><p>⇢Reader's Personality (E.g. Lazy/Stoic/etc! Reader and then their personality.)</p><p> </p><p>⇢X What Haikyuu Character</p><p> </p><p>⇢Angst/Fluff</p><p> </p><p>⇢And as an extra; a Prompt from any website/app if you'd like.</p><p> </p><p>✦</p><p> </p><p>Anytime I do not upload are technical difficulties in my wifi, which sometimes decides to not work.</p><p> </p><p>Or I'm just too lazy and I need a break because of how much work my online school requires me to finish in a deadline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ➸ 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘬𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘱𝘵. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It starts feel light again, like there’s no burden in your shoulders, like the world doesn’t seem to be painted in black and white anymore.</p><p>But then the sorrows reappeared, but this time, it’s painful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>____<br/><br/></p><p>𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦: <em>Sorrow Filled Skies</em></p><p>𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘦: 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵; 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p>𝘈𝘜: 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘹 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘤! 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>𝐈𝐓 𝐍𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑 𝐒𝐔𝐑𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐄𝐃 𝐘𝐎𝐔 to know that he and the captain was dating.</p><p> </p><p>The context clues was too obvious, the light blush that dusted both their cheeks when they're close to each other, the stars in his eyes as they gazed at each other.</p><p> </p><p>You never stood a chance, after all, you're just some measly first year who doesn't even know him every well, contrary to your captain, who has been with him since their first year.</p><p> </p><p>So you pushed your feelings aside, and prayed that this crush would disappear.</p><p> </p><p>And like those cliched movies and books, it only got worse from there.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You lay there, alone.</p><p> </p><p>Alone in that giant house of yours that your parents had left you behind in for the week, swiping sweat from your forehead, you lay there.</p><p> </p><p>Utterly alone.</p><p> </p><p>Utterly abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like anyone cared anyways, with your insensible personality and your habit of intentionally provoking others.</p><p> </p><p>It's alright.</p><p> </p><p>It's alright though.</p><p> </p><p>It's always like this.</p><p> </p><p>It's always been like this.</p><p> </p><p>You were used to this.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't need anyone there.</p><p> </p><p>You can do this alone.</p><p> </p><p>The ringing of the doorbell interrupted your thoughts as you begrudgingly drag yourself, down from your second floor bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>You limped as your vision blurred and your blood seemed to have stopped circulation in your body, as your head pounded and your body seems to fail you as you reach the knob for the door, successfully missing the knob entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Swiping at the knob, you weakly grasp and turn it, peaking behind to see–Suga?</p><p> </p><p>The door opening certainly grabbed his attention, and looking over at you, his eyes only widened to see you like this—you were usually so composed and relaxed—but this time, you looked like a mess, and it embarrassed you as he looked over your greasy hair that you didn't wash in a few days due to the high fever and your skin which paled excessively.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your cheeks heat up at that, thinking that you were ill right now and he'll just wave the blush off as an effect of the fever.</p><p> </p><p>"[Y/N]? You—are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>The question was answered as you draped yourself over him, collapsing due to tiredness.</p><p> </p><p>And darn, he's stronger than he looks, being able to carry you all the way back into your room with only slight stumbling here and there.</p><p> </p><p>"I—Suga-san why are you here—"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh," he shushed you, "You're body's too weak right now, if you talk, you lose more energy. I came here because Hinata told me you're probably sick, he pointed me to where you live. Also—where's your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"Overseas.." you muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, "Is it always like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Always."</p><p> </p><p>"You know, you should take care of your body better. Here–I brought some soup and medicine with me, I'll feed you."</p><p> </p><p>Oh ho now that, is what got your face to blushing 50 shades of red.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no! It's not that bad, I can still move!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'll feed you." He insisted, and that was that.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, you are practically dying of embarrassment from how oblivious Suga was. Feeding people by hand is something only done from parents to children and lovers dammit!</p><p> </p><p>And not just from embarrassment, from how your heart is beating 100 miles per hour and your face is probably steaming by now, your knees felt like jelly and your it feels like your heart would jump out straight from your throat.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much you denied it, this was a rare opportunity to get closer to Suga, and your chants of, 'Friends and family also do this—it's nothing special.'</p><p> </p><p>But you can't help but feel like it's something special, your lips continuously twitching faintly upwards as you leaned against the headboard and opened your mouth as you allow the warm spoon to enter.</p><p> </p><p>That's how your friendship started, and now, looking back upon on it, you should've never opened that door.</p><p> </p><p>One call turned into two, into three, talking over the phone late at night and checking up on each other was a routine now, you're there for him and he's there for you.</p><p> </p><p>That's what friends do for each other, isn't it?</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Before you knew it, you have fallen for him. His laugh, with is utterly contagious. His smile, which makes you giggly for no reason. You have fallen for the late night talks, when the morning arrives just too quickly as you two get lost in your conversations. Your jokes together, and how it makes you chuckle several days later as you recall it.</p><p> </p><p>You've fallen for how he could make your day better, even if every passing second before made you on the verge of tears. You've fallen for every minute the two of you spend together, even if those minutes leave you wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>You cry internally, knowing that you'll never be able to have him. Laugh pathetically at how you've let your guard down and how this love for him had softened you down.</p><p> </p><p>Though he won't be ever to return your feelings, you thought it'd be fine, because just spending time with him made your day.</p><p> </p><p>...you were wrong.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...Suga, why—why are you doing this for me?" You asked over the phone call, "Why are you continuously reaching out for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," he responded, "Because you reminded me of myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Elaborate."</p><p> </p><p>"When I was younger, my parents were busy like yours. My father never came home much and my mother always placed more attention on my little brother, whom had anger issues at the time. Seeing you...really reminded me of me."</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So that's why.</p><p> </p><p>..you weren't special to him in the first place, so why're you sad?</p><p> </p><p>That day, you lost what you never had.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sorrowful, plain days turned into comforting and content ones as you embraced in every way the affection that he gave you. The affection you never had, and the attention that your parents never gave.</p><p> </p><p>Days turned into months, and by then, the 3rd year's graduation is coming up.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe you should confess?</p><p> </p><p>But you were too scared, too scared to ruin your relationship now, too scared to destroy what you already had.</p><p> </p><p>You thought it was okay, but you were wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi proposed, and Suga accepted. They stand, at the alter, facing one another, the priest looking upon the newlyweds as they sealed their vows with a chaste kiss.</p><p> </p><p>You regret the chances you should've took.</p><p> </p><p>On a second thought, you should've confessed a long time ago. You should've been the one marrying Suga and not Daichi. Or at least it wouldn't hurt this much, if only you confessed and accepted the rejection that would make you cut ties with Suga it would be better—you wouldn't be too attached.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's that familiar ache in your bones that reminded you of the neglect of your parents, or the painful throbbing of your heart when you see them together, but you knew.</p><p> </p><p>You knew that nothing really changed.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing except the fact that Suga had taken away your sorrow-filled days and replaced it with his gentle, calm ones.</p><p> </p><p>And looking back, you should've accepted the anger and sadness of your past, sorrowful days and ignored the calmness that Suga had brought you. But it's too late. The sky has been calm for too long, to your consternation.</p><p> </p><p>Because you would much rather suffer from rejection and then moving on than cope with this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ➸ 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘬𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘱𝘵. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the first part.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>____<br/><br/></p><p>𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦: 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘏𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘌𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴</p><p>𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘦: 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵; 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p>𝘈𝘜: 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You were never one for happy endings.</p><p> </p><p>You weren't a big fan of fairy tales and their unrealistic happy endings; like seriously, in a few years, bad things might occur again, but it just cuts off saying that they lived happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>But they didn't earn it. Even if their pasts are sad and filled with labor, they didn't earn the ending. It's always how the prince saves them and magically falls in love.</p><p> </p><p>"Fairy tales are stupid." You decided, and you'll strive for your own happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>You didn't watch the live match of the V League Black Jackals versus Schweiden Alder, waving it off and telling yourself that you'll watch it some other time—it's not like it wouldn't be recorded in the history of his volleyball tapes when he had quit.</p><p> </p><p>Though, you really wanted to go, to cheer on your past teammates and watch as they compete, but you can't.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing is preventing you from going, nothing but your fear of seeing everyone else, including him and cutting off from them for five years.</p><p> </p><p>Five whole years.</p><p> </p><p>They probably didn't forgive you, didn't forgive you as you left your talent in volleyball behind and went in this [r/c].</p><p> </p><p>That silly crush that pushed you to do this had dimmed over years, but you can still feel it; the sadness weighing your heart and the burden to leaving them behind without a word to crush your shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>But it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>It was alright.</p><p> </p><p>Because why should you fumble over something you never had?</p><p> </p><p>Cry about the rejection of your silly crush and the connection you though you had that was never there.</p><p>Gaze at the sky sorrowfully over the memories that never mattered. And slit your wrist over the chances that you never took.</p><p> </p><p>Because nothing really changed.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing, is how that man had fooled you into believing all sorts of things that never was there.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the sadness would fade, and forced contentment would numb your silent pain. It doesn't matter if you have to wait years or decades before so, but it's always better to keep it to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>You're alone in this, after all.</p><p> </p><p>You were always alone in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much you try, no matter how much you reach for that moment of joyfulness that would bring your life, painted black and white back into colors, your happy ending was never really there in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing to reach for.</p><p> </p><p>Your life was only, after all, clouded with lies over sorrows, and calmness given to you by the one who had fooled you.</p><p> </p><p>You never had a happy ending in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>So why bother living anymore?</p><p> </p><p>It's always better if you weren't here.</p><p> </p><p>And it's not like you living had a big impact on anyone, so why wait?</p><p> </p><p>Whether it's how of the ache in your bones that slowly disappeared and the regrets that burdened your shoulders had been lifted off, or how the thrumming pain of your heartbeat slowed, you had never felt this free in ages as that noose tightened around your neck. And you could only whisper, "Finally..." for your final moments, before you were entirely gone.</p><p> </p><p>[Full Name] was never one for happy endings, but maybe, just this once, he would find salvation in the afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>-</p><p>OMAKE:</p><p>Before [F/N] had died, he had wrote a letter dedicated to each of his past friends and teammates.</p><p> </p><p>When Suga has read his, he could only cry, silently over how he was one of the most apparent reasons why [F/N] had decided to kill himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was in a state of depression for a while, before Daichi helped him and he accepted the fact that this was unavoidable.</p><p> </p><p>And till this day, he and the team has a shrine dedicated to you, for all you have done for them.<br/><br/></p><p>____</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ➷ 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘬𝘪 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He still remembers you from a few months ago—now that you were invited to the camp in his school, he’ll do whatever it takes to have you remember him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
____</p><p>
  <strong>GOSHIKI's POV (Only for this part.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes brushed over his figure quickly—or that's how I intended it to be. But he was just too handsome, and I find myself staring. At his arms which looked soft of the touch, his eyes of how mesmerizing it seemed, his lips and how it looked, even if it's more chapped—</p><p> </p><p>"Now now, pay attention to the match right now Goshiki-kun! How can you surpass Wakatoshi-kun if you're checking out the enemy team's [favorite volleyball position]!" My red-haired senpai says as I recognize his voice and his hands clasped on my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"HAI! Oopfh!" But I can feel embarrassed creeping up my figure and my cheeks heating up as I just realized that I have just admitted to checking out Karasuno's number 13.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw! Look at that! Goshiki-kun has a crush!" My senpai teased as I bury my face in my hands, and when I look over to the other court, I could see you, face slightly tinted red and your arms are slightly shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, what if I offended you?!</p><p> </p><p>I have to apologize after we win the match...</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They lost.</p><p> </p><p>But what's even worse is that he never got to even talk to the man called [Full Name].</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, [First Name] would also be attending the camp in Shiratorizawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! This will be my chance to apologize!"</p><p> </p><p>"GOSHIKI! WHO TOLD YOU TO SLACK OFF PRACTICE AGAIN HUH? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!" Coach Washijo hollered at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p> </p><p>During the past few weeks, somehow the small crush he had on you and your physique had grown so much to the fact that he's starting to doze off here and there about you.</p><p> </p><p>Just recalling your shy and nervous personality was adorable to him, yet when you played on court, you were fierce, like a predator eying prey. Those eyes when you get into the game sends shivers down his spine. The dampness of your hair due to sweat running down your forehead and dripping from your jaw was even attractive.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't ashamed to admit that you drove him crazy, and is the real reason why he had started to touch himself. Just a mere thought of you sent his heart racing and excitement to rage through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki is practically shaking with excitement now as he saw the [hair color] haired male enter the gym of his school, written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You...weren't invited right?" [F/N]'s eyes went wide when he looks to his left to see...Hinata?</p><p> </p><p>But the ginger wasn't invited...</p><p> </p><p>'Embrassing! So embarrassing! I wanna curl up into a ball and die! Eek! Why did you come Hinata?! My anxiety is already bad when there's so much people here! Why?! I want to die I want to die! Jeisndnsksnsnsj!' The teen was practically quivering.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Aren't you Karasuno's number 10?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Karasuno?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, aren't you that quick attack guy?"</p><p> </p><p>You're face was red and your shaking became more apparent, your head snapping to your left near Hinata as you tried to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Goshiki looking at [F/N], 'That was so cute! I wanna see more! I wanna see more so bad!' He thought, as a bright smile enveloped his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, did he just say he wasn't invited?"</p><p> </p><p>And with that, you collapsed into a kneel and started to tremble harshly, uncontrollably and hid your face by covering it with your hands, burying it in your lap. Thoughts running through your head at light speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh! He collapsed!" Another first year from Dateko said, gesturing to you.</p><p> </p><p>And form the attention, you started to quiver even more.</p><p> </p><p>"What would possess you to come here?! Look! [Last Name] collapsed already! Apologize you–you baka!"</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Goshiki, the poor boy doesn't know what to do, even if he wants to desperately embrace you and tell you it's alright, he could only stand there, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>His chance was broken as the teacher escorted you out of the gym to the infirmary to calm you down from your panic breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized, bowing down to [F/N] who just entered the gym again during a break, making [F/N] flinch and hop back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi-Hinata-kun! No, it's alright! I'm fine now."</p><p> </p><p>'No, he's totally NOT alright.' Tsukishima thought, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehem!" They looked in the direction of where the cough came from.</p><p> </p><p>"Are—are you okay? I have some cough drops if you want—"</p><p> </p><p>But Goshiki only seemed a bit embarrassed, as his note didn't really get through, "No—I... Can I talk to you? In private?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and [F/N] looked at each other and both pointed to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" They chorused together.</p><p> </p><p>"The taller one. [Full Name] right?"</p><p> </p><p>"HAAH?! THE TALLER ONE?! YOU—"</p><p> </p><p>'Agh, [F/N]'s going to have a panic attack again if I don't stop it...' and so Tsukishima held the struggling Hinata back before heading to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Alright—uh, Hinata-kun, I'll see you later." You say awkwardly as you followed the enthusiastic shorter male in front of you to a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, ano, Goshiki wasn't it?" He nodded, stars in his eyes and lips curled into a tight smile, "Why did you bring me here?"</p><p> </p><p>And the smile was gone, 'Oh god did I say something wrong?'</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki was fidgeting with his fingers and chewing on his lips, head facing away in another direction from [F/N], cheeks pink and expression soft.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you..wanna bang?" He asked, innocently.</p><p> </p><p>It took [F/N] one, two, three seconds to process what the other had just said.</p><p> </p><p>"I—was—was that supposed to be a confession?!" You sputtered, eyes wide and face entirely as bright as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes! Tendou-san told me to ask you out this way—did—did I do something wrong?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Goshiki-kun! Do-do you not understand what 'bang' might imply in your sentence?!"</p><p> </p><p>The shorter boy only tilted his head innocently, "Well, no—"</p><p> </p><p>The [Brunet; Raven; etc] covered his heated face and groaned, before removing them and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sexual intercourse."</p><p> </p><p>And Goshiki looked even more confused, "Sexual...intercourse?"</p><p> </p><p>And [F/N] looked stunned, "You–it means sex okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sex?" Goshiki tried, the word sounding unfamiliar in his mouth, "What is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the [Hair color] haired male is having an internal breakdown about how innocent this small boy is.</p><p> </p><p>[F/N] gulped harshly, "Well, do you know what masturbate means than? Or STD?"</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki looked embarrassed admitting, "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>The taller male was shaking while standing straight, hands combing through his hair to try to calm himself and his overheated face. 'I need to teach this boy what it means or he'll get embarrassed again—WAIT THAT SOUNDED REALLY WRONG!'</p><p> </p><p>"Masturbate means to—well, touch yourself. And STD means sexually transmitted disease. I—look, we can meet up again and grab a coffee or so together so I can explain these things to you. Here's my number." [F/N] says as he takes out his small notebook and pen from his shorts, writing his number down and ripping the paper to drop it in the awaiting hands of Goshiki.</p><p> </p><p>"So a date?" The shorter asked, with puppy eyes and sparkles around him.</p><p> </p><p>How can [F/N] reject him now?</p><p> </p><p>"If—if you want it to be. Yes."</p><p> </p><p>And the latter hopped away, managing to get his crush's number AND a date, a grin ached onto his face and he's practically glowing with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>'Yes! Even though I embarrassed myself in front of him, I still got a date! Tendou-san, thank you and your sage wisdom!'</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>BONUS! PLEASE READ;</p><p> </p><p>Upon going back to the gym, Tsukishima Kei is met with [F/N] and the boy from Shiratorizawa and managed to catch the last part of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"So a date?"</p><p> </p><p>"If-if you want it to be. Yes.."</p><p> </p><p>And the boy from Shiratorizawa happily bounced away.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, the [Raven; Brunet; etc] haired teenager fainted when the other boy was out of sight, unable to hold it in anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sighed as he dragged [F/N] back to the infirmary, 'They're so both hopelessly in love with each other it hurts watching them interact.'</p><p>_____</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned out longer and better than expected.</p><p>NOT PROOFREAD—excuse my bad writing, I’ll edit this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ➸ 𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘺𝘶𝘶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HANAHAKI DISEASE AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>____<br/><br/></p><p>𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦: 𝘓𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺</p><p>𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘦: 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦; 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵</p><p>𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘕𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘹 𝘗𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘊𝘭𝘶𝘣! 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳</p><p>𝘕𝘖𝘛𝘌𝘚: 𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪 𝘈𝘜 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐈𝐃𝐍'𝐓 pay much attention to it at first—a slight rasp in his throat and a small gasp in his breathing—he waved it off though, smiling and continuing with club activities, thinking it would pass tomorrow, or somewhere then.</p><p> </p><p>That was [Full Name]'s first mistake.</p><p> </p><p>The rasp soon progressed into wheeze that tingled his lungs and dried his throat, yellow and magenta petals of daffodils and magenta, stained with blood in each cough, and heaving red liquid known as blood into the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>After a week of the symptoms of the hanahaki, your ran out of breath quicker, bent over the bench and hands on your mouth, the flowers threatening to spill as you walked hurriedly pass the boy who held the key to your unrequited crush.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya Yuu, your childhood friend who is currently in his second year of highschool as you are in your first.</p><p> </p><p>Envisioning the second year made it both better and worse, as his fiery attitude made up for his smaller physique. His enthusiastic persona awaking something in you.</p><p> </p><p>You first met on your first day of junior high, the fierce libero had accidentally taken the wrong route and gotten lost on his way to school, and so he served lunch detention. You also, have lunch detention, due to staying up until 2AM to finish that new game you brought.</p><p> </p><p>You had never thought you would become friends, much less interact with one another during the detention.</p><p> </p><p>In Chidoriyama, then it began your obsession with what you called—"beautiful and alluring" items.</p><p> </p><p>See an aesthetically pleasing object of your desire? The camera's already printing the photo out.</p><p> </p><p>And one of the objects, not exactly an object, a human, centre of these pleasing and gorgeous photos that you always take is of course—Nishinoya Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, you have convinced YOUR idiot of a friend that you loved oh so so much that the reasonings for these photos are for Nishinoya himself to f̶e̶e̶d̶ boost his confidence and moral support.</p><p> </p><p>(Well, that too, but you always make sure to have an extra of that photo... You swear the god, YOU AREN'T A YANDERE. He's just that beautiful...alright?)</p><p> </p><p>His striking and expressive slanted brown eyes that is always aglow, swallowing your presence and your attention whole as he lets out a cry of triumph. His wild dark hair ruffled up upwards, and that small turf of cream colored hair in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>He, is the epitome of your definition to true beauty.</p><p> </p><p>True beauty this, true beauty that, is nearly everything you go on about the rare times so you talk. You aren't a social person, and are the type to admire from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, earned you the nickname, "Devotee of Beauty."</p><p> </p><p>The one always so devoted to his hobby; capturing the beauty of this world, somehow your camera skills making everything just a tad more prettier than it's supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>And so you used it as an excuse to get away from Yuu, as much as you hate being away from your only friend. Also the fact that the Spring Show is coming up and you needed more time to take more photos and consider which ones to display.</p><p> </p><p>You paced the floors of the school, looking for a subject that can be captured into a beautiful picture.</p><p> </p><p>That was [First Name]'s second mistake.</p><p> </p><p>(...it's like ever since this stupid disease has infected him, his luck had ran out and he's making so much problems for himself...)</p><p> </p><p>That day, he discovered how his body had started to delay working. His stamina decreased in a fast pace, his lungs grasping for breaths, and his throat, dry and coughing up a salty liquid. Sharp thorns seem to jab and squeeze his lungs, and he doubled over in pain, and he wonders just why is this happening?</p><p> </p><p>And later at home, past midnight, you couldn't breath, your insomnia acting up and your eyes fluttering with damp tears running down your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Just...why?</p><p> </p><p>Why'd you have to fall in love, with someone you just can't have?</p><p> </p><p>It was painfully clear that Nishinoya was straight, having enough audacity for him to literally pounce at women. Compared to you, the one who is always quiet and never speaking much, he's having a life of his own. He can live without you.</p><p> </p><p>(And you know that's painfully true, he'll get over it soon enough.)</p><p> </p><p>That same night, you turned the music to a high volume and balled your eyes out, falling asleep somewhere at 3 or 4 AM in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>This became a repeated routine of yours.</p><p> </p><p>Your body started to weaken down, and you would fall asleep mid way through class and forget little things like your keys or your camera.</p><p> </p><p>Then the Spring Show was there; and you could only stand in shame on the second tallest pedestal, a sliver badge hanged on your neck, eyes darkened, and Nishinoya pegging you with questions you can't answer.</p><p> </p><p>You only replied that you were somehow really tired and felt sick these days, which wasn't really a lie, as you hold in the blood leaking out of the corner of your mouth, wiping them away before anyone can spot it. Holding a hand over your own mouth, you quickly parted ways with Nishinoya.</p><p> </p><p>The wooden floor of your room was stained with blood, glittering golden daffodils with the corners stained with blood, and a fear of rejection, welling up in your throat again.</p><p> </p><p>Starting to ditch class because of your decaying body, sitting out for PE when it's your turn. Your parents, coming back from overseas, would hate to see you, failing in almost every class because of some stupid disease.</p><p> </p><p>Losing interest in food and admiring, depression painting your lens black and white, bleaching your feels until it's numb, when the only thing keeping you alive is Nishinoya.</p><p> </p><p>And this is the part where you screw up; your teacher asking if you were doing alright as he points out how pale you are recently, and you nod faintly, as a suddenly zap of static and the only thing you could hear is the screams from the present students as a sudden force hits your knees—the floor. And the rest of your body slammed against the ground in due time, your vision and your conscious fading together.</p><p> </p><p>Finally waking, you noticed that you are in the infirmary, laid down and petals threatening to spill out of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>And Yuu, oh my Yuu, was next to you, perched on top of a tall circular stool and concern apparent in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Are you—why–didn't you tell me that you were sick?" Seeing him like this, eyes teary and quivering slightly, teeth clenched.</p><p> </p><p>You feel yourself softly smiling, "Don't do that—that look doesn't suit your face very well."</p><p> </p><p>"Beauty this, beauty that! Why don't you care about yourself!" He suddenly screamed, stomping up from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha–"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Stop talking about beauty and what suits what or whatever! Is the only thing you care about beauty? HAAAH?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nishi..Yuu! That's not true!"</p><p> </p><p>"But whenever you talk it's always like that.." he sniffed, wiping away his tears, "I'm sorry, I have to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait—"</p><p> </p><p>But he was already gone, and you couldn't hold back the rather violent cough that shook your core, hands on your chest as you had threw away your only chance at confessing. And that was only the first wave, as soon, the sheets of the white bed was tinted a bloody red, decorated with golden daffodils and magenta zinnias.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You woke up with a gasp, holding back the choking pain of the illness and spotting a piece of note on the table right next to you.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm sorry for leaving you there. But I really can't do this. You wouldn't tell me anything and you clearly don't trust me. Just—take care of yourself alright? Even if I'm busy with volleyball and isn't there for you. I hope you can understand.'</p><p> </p><p>You can't understand.</p><p> </p><p>And you grasp and claw at your scalp, wondering just what you did wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You woke up, utterly alone, confused, in a dark, empty room in the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>No one is sitting next to you. No one is in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Where's Nishinoya?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I—" you choked while waking up, Nishinoya next to you, and rapid coughing started to well up in your throat as the dam finally broke.</p><p> </p><p>And he watched silently, in horror as you dropped yourself over the trash can, blood staining your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"How long...has this been going on.." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>You opened your mouth, but nothing came out, your throat is sore and you couldn't speak properly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me, isn't it?" He figured out as your gaze stopped at him, and you pathetically nodded.</p><p> </p><p>And a sad smile blossomed on his face, and it seemed as if the clock had continued to tic again, your world blossomed and painted with colors once again, as he gently place his lips against yours.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the [Brunet; Raven; Etc] stood there, an empty look in his eyes and his shoes was taken off already, neatly placed by the railing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>And he sucked in one final breath, as he closed his eyes, and let go.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up.</p><p> </p><p>In his own room, this time.</p><p> </p><p>Was it all just a dream?</p><p>____</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝘈𝘜𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘙'𝘚 𝘕𝘖𝘛𝘌:<br/>This was so bad I’m sorry.</p><p>If you couldn't figure it out, those were multiple endings. You could pretend which one is the true ending, I don't care which (Bet u that 99% of the people reading this wanted the true ending most.)</p><p>The last one you could ignore, because that is the ending connecting to all the endings (a dream), though all of them a dream.</p><p>Also this was just implosive writing (just like nearly all my other ones.) Just more consideration put into this one.</p><p>𝐆𝐎𝐎𝐃 𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 = MC gets Nishinoya.</p><p>𝐁𝐀𝐃 𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 = MC killing himself because he couldn't take anymore.</p><p>𝐁𝐀𝐃 𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝟐 = Nishinoya's outburst at MC and leaves him.</p><p>𝐋𝐄𝐅𝐓 𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 = Nishinoya leaves only a note behind (he's not dead) and MC is left alone to die and lick his wounds of unrequited loved.</p><p>???/𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 = MC wakes up in his room, and everything above was actually a dream?</p><p>...Does any of you want me to repost the old version?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>